Wireless communications, especially using cellular telephone technology, is commonly used throughout the world. Advances in wireless communication technology, such as personal communication systems (PCS) and wireless communication devices, combine voice communication, data communication, paging, and the like, in a single wireless communication device.
A large number of companies manufacture wireless communication devices and offer a broad array of features and frequency ranges. For example, analog and digital cellular telephone communications typically operate in the 800 megahertz (MHz) region. In contrast, PCS devices typically operate in the 1800 MHz region.
Operational testing of any wireless communication device is highly desirable. For quality control, and to assure regulatory compliance, manufacturers need to check the operation of wireless communication devices. While testing can be performed on portions of the circuit during the manufacturing process, it is desirable to test the completed product to assure proper system operation.
To perform the desired testing and analysis, manufacturers sometimes use a radio frequency (RF) test apparatus 2 as shown in FIG. 1. The test apparatus 2 is typically in the form of a box 4 that defines an RF sealed enclosure 4a. A door 6 permits access to the RF enclosure 4a. A door seal 6a provides protection against RF leakage when the door 6 is closed. In operation, a wireless communication device 10 is placed in the RF enclosure 4a and the door 6 is latched so that the door is sealed against the box 4 by the door seal 6a. External equipment (not shown), such as a transmitter and receiver, communicate with the wireless communication device 10 while in the box 4 via an antenna (not shown) within the RF enclosure 4a. Alternatively, a cable (not shown) may be passed through the boxwall and connected directly to, and control, the wireless communication device 10.
The test apparatus 2 must be constructed from metallic materials that are designed to be impervious to RF radiation in the frequency range used by the wireless communication device 10. The test apparatus 2 is generally very heavy and cumbersome, and is generally very expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the door 6 is always a source of potential RF leakage. While the door seal 6a may provide some protection against RF leakage, the door seal is prone to damage and may become ineffective with prolonged use. Using a door seal adds extra cost.
The test apparatus 2 is not suitable for use in a large scale production environment because the door 6 must be opened and sealed to test each wireless communication device 10. Thus, the test apparatus 2 is unacceptable for use in a mass production environment where it may be desirable to quickly test many wireless communication devices. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a cost effective and efficient system and method for testing wireless communication devices. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be illustrated by the following description and accompanying figures.